Template, Corpse Crafted
Some necromancers are incredibly adept at creating more powerful versions of undead creatures. This template can be applied to any undead created by a someone with the requisite feats. CR: +1 base, additional CR bonuses are possible depending on the feats the creator possesses. Alignment: The same as their creator, typically any Evil Type: The undead's type remains unchanged, but it gains the Augmented subtype Creator Feats: ''Corpse Crafter-'' All other feats require this feat. Undead created by makes with this feat gain +4 Str, +2 HP/HD, and a +2 Channel Resistance. The bonus to CR also assumes the undead was created in a desecrated area, giving it a further +1 profane bonus to attack rolls/damage rolls/saving throws and a further +1 HP/HD(total +3 HP/HD). If the undead is created in a desecrated area with an alter, its bonuses are doubled( +2 bonus to attack/damage/saves, +4 HP/HD) and its CR increases by 1/2. ''Deadly Chill-'' Undead created by a maker with this feat do an additional 1d6 cold and 1d6 negative energy damage to living creatures with all of their natural attacks. The Undead's CR is increased by 1/2. ''Deadly Breath-'' This ability requires the Deadly Chill feat and a CL of 10 or higher. Undead with this ability can breathe a 30ft cone of cold death that deals 1d6 damage per 2 HD of the undead creature, half cold half negative energy. A successful reflex save DC 10+1/2 HD+Cha Modifier halves the damage. The undead creature can use this ability 1/1d4 rounds. Other undead caught in this breath heal for half the damage dealt. This ability increases the undead's CR by 1/2. ''Destructive Retribution-'' When an undead created by a maker with this feat reaches 0 HP, it explodes in a 20ft radius burst, doing 1d6 negative energy damage per 2 HD of the undead, a reflex save DC 10+1/2 undead HD+Cha modifier halves the damage. Undead caught in this burst are healed by the same amount. The undead's CR increases by 1/2. ''Ghostly Fire-'' This ability requires the Destructive Retribution feat and a CL of 15 or higher. Undead with this ability generate an aura of ghostly fire with a range of 10ft. Living creatures within this aura must make a Fortitude save DC 10+1/2 HD+Cha Modifier each round they are in the aura or take 1 negative level. Other Undead within this aura gain a fast healing of 1, or increase their existing fast healing by 1. This ability increases the undead's CR by 1. ''Hardened Flesh-'' Undead created by a maker with this feat gain a +2 natural armor bonus and +2 channel resistance, and increase their CR by 1/2. ''Reknitting Flesh-'' This ability requires the Hardened Flesh feat and a CL of 11 or higher. Undead with this ability gain a fast healing of 5 or their existing fast healing increases by 5. Damage from holy sources, such as a holy sword or the holy smite spell, stops this ability from functioning for 1d4 rounds. This ability increases the undead's CR by 1/2. ''Nimble Bones-'' Undead created by a maker with this feat gain +4 dex, +10 ft base speed and increase their CR by 1/2. ''Bending the Land-'' This ability requires the Nimble Bones feat and a CL of 15 or higher. Undead with this ability gain a number of movement powers. First they gain a climb speed of 30ft if they didn't already possess one. Zombies lose their staggered quality. They gain a +20 bonus on acrobatics checks to jump, and are always considered to be taking a running jump. When using overland movement, their base speed doubles. Finally, if they have a charisma score of 14 or higher, they can use the dimension door spell with a CL equal to their HD 3/day. This ability increases the undead's CR by 1.